


only fools rush in

by mirabilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Comedy, Social Media, drunk tweeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilis/pseuds/mirabilis
Summary: Shouyou Hinata @ninjashouyou・reply to @ninjashouyou101Relationship status: it’s complicated5:28 am・1 hours ago2.3k Comments 4.3k Retweets 8.9k LikesAtsumu blinks twice. Just to make sure he was reading everything correctly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”(Or: how Shouyou Hinata singlehandedly breaks the internet and Atsumu suffers greatly).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 58
Kudos: 778
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowlighters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlighters/gifts).



> Hello! To my giftee assignment! I tried combining a few word prompts like yearning, and comfort!! And since u said u liked canon verse I used that universe and added a lil spin to it!! Hope that’s satisfactory uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic’! It’s my first soc media fic and I had a lot of fun with it, pls enjoy!

**i am hinata’s wh0re** **@hinatafanpage101**

@ninjashouyou what’s your current relationship status? The fan’s have been dying to know :)

3:17 pm・2 hours ago 

**marry** **me pls** @ninjashouyoufanpage・ _reply to @hinatafanpage101_

Don’t pressure him, he shouldn’t have to reveal his personal life for your entertainment. 

4:23 pm・1 hours ago

**bane** @carmen_・ _reply to ninjashouyoufanpage_

Aight pack it up twitter user ninjashouyoufanpage. 

4:44 pm・2 minutes ago

**Shouyou Hinata @ninjashouyou** ・ _r_ _eply to @ninjashouyou101_

Relationship status: it’s complicated

5:28 am・1 hours ago 

2.3k Comments 4.3k Retweets 8.9k Likes

*

Atsumu blinks twice. Just to make sure he was reading everything correctly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Osamu stares up from his phone, not interested in the slightest as to what he just said. An eyebrow is raised in judgement, or boredom: He’s not sure right now. And yet he’s the one who decided to swing by Atsumu’s apartment to personally deliver the new batch of the secret onigiri menu the shop was releasing. Also, the reason why Osamu may be so unresponsive is because Atsumu was spewing pieces of rice as he complained. “I don't know ‘Tsumu, shut up and eat.” 

Atsumu reaches over the counter to stuff his screen in Osamu’s face, “Look ‘Samu, do you see this? It used to be ‘single’.” Atsumu quickly retracts his phone from Osamu’s scrutinizing squint and gasps, “Does that mean he’s datin’ someone?” 

“What’s it matter to you?” 

“Because.” Atsumu starts and he has to stop, it’s not like he planned to but as much as it pains for him to admit this but Osamu was right. Why does it matter to you so much? The voice whispers in your ear and cradles you with it’s four arm’s of ambiguity. “Because as his best friend, and dashing, talented setter it’s my responsibility to make sure he doesn’t get his heart broken.” 

Osamu has the audacity to snort. Can you believe him? “Are you sure it’s not yer heart that you don’t wanna see broken?” 

Miya Atsumu ponders. Get used to it already, for he does it often. “So, which flavor should I try next?”

“Yer avoiding the question.” 

“Yes I am. Now, hand me the Konbu onigiri over to yer left.” 

Osamu rolls his eyes, he also does that often. But hands him the onigiri he requested. Now Atsumu takes a big bite, rice sticking to the roof of his mouth. Atsumu really wants to chuck his phone but also continues to scroll through his feed and see the replies under Shouyou’s tweet. He was terribly indecisive in conclusion. 

Now we return to Atsumu’s external crisis, as he has not exited out of Shouyou’s profile, and probably never will if he simply stopped breathing. Not breathing sounds great right now actually, Atsumu thinks. “Have you seen this?” He asks. 

His brother is not amused, honestly, he never is, and probably never will be, which sucks, because Osamu had a decent smile underneath the black ‘ _Onigiri Miya’_ cap he wears all hours of the day. Which leads to his hair sticking up like a bird’s nest around the top of his head and unwilling mats of dark grey strands resting outwardly. He does not like his brother right now, especially right now. Because 1) he’s the younger, more mature (according to _SEXIEST MEN ALIVE’S_ magazine article in which they covered a whole page spread on the Miya Twins, and actually was gullible enough to believe that Osamu was the older twin). So yeah, he’s a bit salty. 

And 2) as Atsumu once again shoves his phone screen at Osamu’s face to show the recent post that Shouyou had tweeted on his feed about twenty seconds ago, (definitely not because he has Shouyou Hinata’s post notifications on), he made not even a twitch in the eyebrow to show his support. “What am I supposed to be lookin’ at?” 

Lastly, 3) which deserves to be a placeholder alone, is that Miya Osamu is the worst younger (highlight ‘younger’) brother on the planet. 

He should’ve been put up for adoption when he begged his parents to sign the adoption forms years ago. “Yer supposed to be lookin’ at Shouyou, duh.” And there in the reflection of the Black Jackal’s gym facility where most post-workouts occur on off-training days is Shouyou in a white sleeve-shirt, looking too innocent for a mirror selfie. Lord have mercy on Miya Atsumu. 

“So, yer in love.”

Atsumu turns, blinking too fast, flabbergasted. “Absolutely not.” 

“Liar.” 

“Asshole.” 

*

**Shouyou Hinata @ninjashouyou**

Blowing off steam!! Have a great day everyone ^ ^ 

_[ image description: Shouyou flexing his arm, holding a peace sign as he stands in front of the large mirror facing the gym equipment. A red heavy weight by his side and water bottle balancing in his hand as he smiles.]_

12: 01 pm・5 minutes ago

89 Comments 600 Retweets 1.1k Likes

**Rey @theyoungdarkling** ・ _reply to @ninjashouyou_

HOLY SHIT. 

12:02 pm・2 seconds ago

**baby mama @sakusasimpluvr**

HE’S SO ADORABLE… I’M IN LOVE WITH HIS SMILE WTF!!!

12:02・3 seconds ago

**HINATA KINNIE @hinatamya$$**

Today is a good day to be a hinata simp. 

12:03 pm・1 second ago

*

**THE REAL BOKUTO @bkoutarou**

Ayyy gym buddies

12:10 pm・2 minutes ago

**Hinata Shouyou @ninjashouyou** ・ _reply to @bkoutarou_

Join me next time!!!

12:11 pm・5 minutes ago

**JACKASUKE FURRY @msbyfanpage**

THEY’RE GYM BUDDIES OH GOD. THAT’S SO FCKIN ADORABLE…

12:22 pm・7 minutes ago

**blue desires @oceans9**

I love your dn lmao

12:32 pm・6 minutes ago

*

He definitely hasn’t moved on from Shouyou’s tweet. Definitely not, as he had gotten two hours of sleep last night tearing apart every theory that came to mind on why the fuck Shouyou Hinata announced his relationship status to ‘it’s complicated’. Now if he were dating someone surely he’s the type to publicly post it onto the internet. He loves indulging others, to Atsumu’s knowledge he has a large fanbase. Now is it anything compared to Atsumu’s? Not even close, but noteworthy. 

Maybe he was still very single, which allowed Atsumu to harbor some hope in having the gut to tell Shouyou that he was madly in love with him. But if his mind wanders too far then he’ll get a head of himself and begin to fantasize the whole confession to be this catastrophic moment like in the movies. Well, he certainly can become a dreamer if he attempts to think long and hard. A dreamer is how you wish to kiss, let your pinkened lips dampen like a prayer and then maybe Atsumu’s shoulders will bend backwards in the presence of Shouyou Hinata. Is he a god? 

No, you’re just terribly in love, but it’s fully fleshed out, skin shedded on the court and you’re falling together. Miya Atsumu crashes, no. He _plummets_. 

Ah, a bit harsh right? 

“Omi-kun.” He approaches Sakusa at practice the next day, the night before he had banished Osamu from his apartment, of course after he thanked him for the free onigiri. He needed some alone time, to wallow in his sorrows and misery. Maybe he was in his feelings, a grown man has needs. 

(“Don’t go cryin’ for me alright?” his brother snorts. But proceeds to leave the other half filled box of fresh onigiri on his kitchen counter.)

Now, Sakusa firstly ignores him. Which is understandable, Atsumu is sort of background noise to him. Which is honestly rude, because Atsumu deeply considers Sakusa to be a friend, a confidant. But as he opens his mouth to speak, Sakusa holds a ball easily with the tip of his fingers bored, and also disgusted. “I’m busy.” 

“We’re on water break.” 

“I’m still busy.” 

“So can I still ask you a question?” Sakusa does bother facing him, which is nothing unusual. He carefully tips his water bottle back, and twitches his nose at the sight of Atsumu. “Did’ja see Shouyou’s post?” 

Sakusa closes his bottle with the cap, smothering the top to death nearly. “I follow him.” 

“Yeah but do you have his post notifications on?” 

Sakusa gurgles an ugly noise from the back of his throat, probably deserved. “God, you’re so deeply in love with Hinata, it’s honestly disgusting.” 

Atsumu makes a helpless grunt, possibly because Sakusa is right. Yes, he hates to admit when he was right. “I am revoking yer friendship card,” he says. Shit, he really hates Sakusa for how right he could be sometimes. 

*

**the better miya twin @theonigirimiya**

New release of flavors coming soon!! Is anyone hungry?

_[ image description: Miya Atsumu sitting at the kitchen counter of his apartment, shoveling a Takikomi Gohan onigiri into his mouth, a piece of rice stuck on his chin. His eyes are widened as the camera flashes, and he appears shocked. The photo clearly did not capture his good angle.]_

4:11 pm・12 hours ago

76 Comments 323 Retweets 984 Likes

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu** ・ _reply to @theonigirimiya_

WTF SAMU.. THAT’S A TERRIBLE PHOTO. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SHAMELESSLY USED ME TO BOOST YER PROMOTION!!

5:01 pm・13 hours ago

*

  
  


Atsumu isn’t sure why exactly he likes Shouyou. Okay that sounded a bit crass, but he whenever he sits on the bench, in the aftermath of victory with Shouyou leaping across the court to high five Bokuto for slamming the final kill, he thinks, huh, Shouyou doesn’t look particularly ordinary under the court’s blinding lights. Now what makes him so subdued in lustered purity? Like a boy who might’ve conquered cities, burned castles and learned the language of two beating hearts: his own and the courts. 

So, let’s restart. Why does he like Shouyou? Maybe he’s a complete fool for his easygoing, mercy killing smile that tethers a fish hook to his aortic valve and drags him along. To label him as a complete fool is an understatement, he’s sure the whole team knows that he may possibly be in love with him, but don’t dare bring it up. Which is fantastic, let him wither and melt away in peace. 

It might’ve been in high school, when he saw Shouyou under different light, same court, christened and reborn in Atsumu’s eyes that made a difference. 

There’s an odd aftertaste to Shouyou that Atsumu remembers and captures. And he carries himself as he grows up and finds himself setting like a marveled arc of a rainbow that sets itself in perfection to Shouyou’s open, eager hand. Maybe that’s why he liked him? 

Atsumu groans, nope that’s definitely not why. Fuck. This was harder than he thought it would be. 

*

**LIVE PLAY: MSBY BLACK JACKAL’S WATCH PARTY** ・ _posted by @oyakudon_

_hey everyone!! This is the official watch party channel for all older and upcoming games. Voice chat is available and as well as the chat box :D_

**_Rules:_ **

  * No hate, we’re all here to celebrate and rewatch the Black Jackals games!


  * No cussing!


  * Discussions related to the game can be directed in the chat box!


  * Have fun! 



_[350 comments]_

**F4reakmonste** r @loserorwing・2 minutes ago

Holy molyyyy,,, I’m so excited!! I’ve been meaning to rewatch all their older games!

> **BJFANPAGE @** imyerbiggestfan223・1 minute ago
> 
> Ahhhh! Me too! I didn’t think anyone would be streaming them, but i suppose w their popularity boosted in the fast few months, it’s a given…

**HINATA SEXIE** @kisshomies2u・21 minutes ago

OMG DID U SEE THAT DIG!! GOD. HINATA IS SO FRICKIN MASSIVE. 

**atsumu simp** @atsumuthighs・1 hour ago

Miya Atsumu had no business being so hot in the Adlers game. 

> **atsumu troll** @atsumuhatepage・5 minutes
> 
> U mean ugly?

_[user atsumuhatepage has been banned from this channel]_

*

In the words spewed out by Sakusa Kiyoomi (22) MSBY Black Jackals Outside Hitter, “You’re pitiful, please, stop talking and just tell him how you feel.” Those words that truly moved Atsumu to tears indefinitely. 

Atsumu won’t confess, just as a prevalence. Not even his closest teammate believed in him. Gosh, the world really was against him in the pursue for a happy ending. As if those exist. 

But you, you wish for your own ending, whether it’s happiness or reality that comes first to rescue you in the heap of a crumbling tower both will bring you comfort. 

*

**sakusa @sakusakiyoomi**

@bkoutarou Why did you steal my socks. 

7: 54 pm・2 minutes ago

44 Comments 205 Retweets 399 Likes

**bokuto fan club @welovebokuto**

HELP?? KSDJSDJ THAT’S SO CUTE WTF…

7:56 pm・3 minutes ago

**THE REAL BOKUTO @bkoutarou** ・ _reply to @bkoutarou_

_[image description: a very ominous photo of Bokuto’s feet as he wears Sakusa Kiyoomi’s special socks.]_

I THOUGHT THEY WERE MINE!! THEY WERE IN MY LAUNDRY PILE!!

7:59 pm・4 minutes ago

**Sakusa @sakusakiyoomi**

@officicalmiyaatsumu he’s all yours now. 

8:01 pm・5 minutes ago

**Miya Atsumu @officicalmiyaatsumu** ・ _reply to @sakusakiyoomi_

what’s happening??? 

8:14 pm・3 minutes ago

**Sakusa’s handkerchief @kiyoomi5fiteme**

THE CHAOS…

8:31 pm・30 seconds ago

*

“Atsumu, you’ve been spacing out all through the first set, are you feeling okay?” Shouyou waves his hand rapidly to gather his attention. They’re standing around, waiting for the second set to begin and the timer to buzz brilliantly throughout the stadium and rattle Atsumu’s ribs like bones in charred dirt. 

He’s sweating, which drips down his forehead and he blinks abrupt and harsh to clear the salted sweat blinding his eyes. He probably looks funny. Ridiculous even while trying to rub it out of his eyelids. “Yeah, I jus’ got somethin’ in my eye.” 

Shouyou leans in, looking a little too perfect for the ordinary lighting of the gymnasium and the thousands of eye’s concentrating on them before the next set begins. “Let me help you.” Atsumu stumbles back a step, a habit. Shouyou moves forward and holds Atsumu’s shoulder as he hoists himself on his toes to meet his height. “Come on Atsumu, stop being dramatic.” 

“I’m not bein’ dramatic.” 

Bokuto is gawking around his water bottle handed to him as he chugs away, avoiding staring away in their direction. It would help, if he stampeded into their conversation, might alleviate Atsumu’s struggles and the burning sensation in his eyes. “Then let me help you before we have to get back on the court.” Shouyou insists. 

You could reject him. Correction, you should reject him. It would save you the remaining thirty seconds before the buzzer goes off, and a pinch of your sanity being left to dry in the aftermath of a storm. “Alright, alright.”

Atsumu’s eyelids stick to the groove above his eye, as warm air blows softly in his way. His eyes are closed as he smiles a little, “You’ve been a bit nervous, do you not like me Atsumu?” Shouyou asks, a hesitant blow as the pain in his eyes lessens. 

It’s been a few months since he’s grown to learn how to enjoy Shouyou Hinata’s company, and soon, it will unravel. And as of this moment he’s drowning in the company you call gratification and comfort. He’s also in the middle of a game, as Shouyou tenderly blew the sweat out of his eyes. How embarrassing could it get?

And finally, Atsumu’s sanity is quickly saved heroically as they’re called to the court. “Thanks,” he says and Shouyou smiles, friendly and good-natured like he just accompanied an elderly woman across the street. He jogs away and lines up at the net and Atsumu’s name is called, from the crowd, the court; everyone’s calling his name. “Don’t give me that look,” he says to Sakusa beside him. 

“What look.” 

“The ‘yer a terrible human being, and an awful pitiful soul’ look. It’s hurtin’ my feelin’ now.” 

Sakusa offers a cocky, distilled response and focuses on the game, he doesn’t give an opposed argument which means Atsumu is right. He tends to be on the milder side of perfection these days. They play, Shouyou shines through, you could say it’s systematic, a practiced ritual even. Atsumu sets, fingers flowing through the punctured lungs of space that connects them together. Atsumu excels, Shouyou thrives and hums diligently and perhaps Miya Atsumu could stare at his victorious smile, a clenched hand thrown sky high to the cheering crowd.

You could stare, fall in love. And Miya Atsumu stumbles. 

*

**MSBY BLACK JACKALS @officialmsbyblackjackals**

_[Image description: Shouyou in mid-air as Atsumu back sets him, giving him the final kill of the game. A light grin of Atsumu’s mouth, almost unrecognizable.]_

Congratulations to the Black Jackals victory, taking the opposing team 3-0. Opposite Hitter Shouyou Hinata leading the team with 30 kills this season so far!

8:11 pm・21 minutes ago

102 Comments 1.1k Retweets 2k Likes

**LIVE REPLAY: POST-GAME DISCUSSION THREAD**

_[1k Comments]_

**king of the hill** ・2 minutes ago

DID YOU SEE BOKUTO’S LINE HIT!! IT WAS KILLER OMGGGG

> **lionheart** ・3 minutes ago
> 
> I SAW ITTTTTTT

**rapmonster25** ・5 minutes ago

Did you see Atsumu's setting, his hands are beautiful… I want him to sucker punch me.

> **atsumulover** ・1 minute ago
> 
> Me too. HOLY SHIT.

**rawtastic** ・6 minutes ago

Is no one going to talk about the way he looks at Hinata… in the last play… i want Miya Atsumu to look at me like that.

> **kiss me pls** ・4 minutes ago
> 
> UR RIGHT. I SAW IT TOO….UR NOT THE ONLY ONE…

**salsalicious** ・1 minute ago 

all my homies hate Miya Atsumu.. 

*

There’s a team dinner the night after their game. Now, they’ve had many post-game dinners where Meian offers to take them out for celebratory drinks or to get the team responsibly wasted under his control. Collaboratively they’ve sort of figured out one way or another that they’re on each other’s feed or trending in the explorer page of Twitter. Bokuto has been the recent victim to his lack of composure under the tolerance of alcohol. It’s almost delightful, except when the drink burns your throat. 

Atsumu sits in the family sized booth in downtown Osaka, squished next to Bokuto and Hinata, and with just his luck he has Sakusa glaring at him every five minutes while Bokuto animatedly waves his hands around the table while chatting up a storm with Thomas who did not sign for this. Sakusa Kiyoomi did not sign up for this either, but that’s a given. He’s dragged along anyway to their celebratory dinners, team bonding activities. Team bonding activities typically run by Shouyou and Bokuto of which can include but are not limited to-- laser tag, scavenger hunting, weekly team dinners.

Let’s pretend that they’re all not full grown adults with independent lives, and a few with families (insert mysterious cough directed at Meian and Barnes by an unknown source across the table).

“Oh? There’s a karaoke place next door?” Shouyou says when he returns to the table, only slightly tipsy but poised enough to hand the waiter a generous tip. “We should go.” 

Meian checks the clock on his wrist, wincing from the immense headache he was about to endure. “It’s getting late. There’s practice tomorrow.” 

Bokuto stands too fast and nearly knocks over Sakusa’s water in his lap. “It’ll be fun Captain!” 

“I agree! And I’ll pay for it.” Shouyou joins in, eyes a bit shiny and crescent illuminate shapes cut out just for Atsumu. 

Finally, after they pay the joint bill together the team heads over to the karaoke bar two stores down from the restaurant. Shouyou asks the manager at the front desk if there are any empty rooms and soon enough Atsumu is being pushed along by his keening hands into a large, neon room, it looks green and pink against Shouyou’s metallic skin. “Everyone take a seat, and let’s get started.” Bokuto announces as Atsumu lounges in a love seat close to Sakusa who regrets a lot and contemplates his whole existence.

Bokuto starts by singing this terribly English country song, that no one knows but drunk Bokuto is getting too far into the song and doesn’t sound half bad that no one boos him off the stage. Atsumu gets caught up in Shouyou’s dawning silhouette as he laughs, throwing his head back when he cheers for Bokuto. An expose of his delicate throat, loosened under the warm, saccharine purples of the set lights embedded around their feet. When Bokuto’s song finally ends, Shouyou turns to Atsumu. “You should go next.”

Atsumu hastily laughs, “I’m too drunk, you should go Shouyou.” 

Shouyou smiles wicked in neon velvet that clairvoyance won’t remember your name the next morning, but gentle simultaneously. “If you insist.” 

He appears to be a bit shy when he finally reaches the microphone, like the impact of the alcohol and the group of drunken eyes perceiving him have finally reached his brain. He starts humming a popular Japanese pop song that Osamu plays in his shop weekly whenever Atsumu swings by for free onigiri samplings. He also notices the phone with it’s flash on by Bokuto who’s swaying his arms around like they’re in a concert. Shouyou has a nice voice, it’s not too soft, nor harsh but mildly warm and deep. He sings, trips over a few verses once in a while. 

Atsumu swallows, Sakusa notices. Nothing manages to escape him, he hates him. Shouyou should not be singing, he had no right to be singing this well. Butterflies in his stomach for middle school girls confessing to the soccer captain against the cherry blossom tree in the secret hideout at the back of the school. Saksua should seriously stop looking, stop knowing. It’s really getting on his nerves. Shouyou finishes, breathless and smoothing the tendrils of purple lathered strands from the back light against his forehead. “Who’s next?” He asks. 

He snatches the microphone, making sure not to grasp his fingers accidentally as he’s returned with a satisfied smile from Shouyou. God, this was going to kill him right? 

*

**THE REAL BOKUTO @bkoutarou**

_[video description: Shouyou standing on the stage, lyrics projected behind on the large screen as neon lights swirl around him. He sings in a low voice, a quick turn of the camera flips to Atsumu as he stares a bit shocked.]_

karaoke night!! 

11:23 pm・32 minutes ago 

200 Comments 405 Retweets 782 Likes 

**mel** **@bokutovbc**

BOKUTO AS THE CAMERA MAN,, I CAN’T. ARE THEY AT A KARAOKE BAR??

11:24 pm・2 minutes ago

**kaye @yuujicult・** _reply to @bokutovbc_

hinata’s singing is so lovely, I feel like I’m serenaded by angels. 

11:28 pm・3 minutes ago

**KITTIE @meowyama**

Gosh. I love him. BUT.. ATSUMU’S STARING THO… 

11:32 pm・7 minutes ago 

**SHOUYOU HINATA @ninjashouyou・** _reply to @bkoutarou_

BOKUTO-SAN?? THE BETRAYAL?? WHEN DID U TAKE A VIDEO??

11:44 pm・5 minutes ago 

*

Atsumu discovers that according to Shouyou Hinata’s voyage across the world, there are only two things you can yearn for. But do you discover how to yearn properly, covet an undesirable cruelty of the blistering sun in Brazil’s beaches, or do you stay, where you’re meant to be in the homeward of Tokyo’s saturn. But in the respiratory moments that embed in your lungs, and a need is stabbed underneath your trachea, are you even able to breathe?

He does not voyage in the paths churned in dust, Shouyou finds a small dirt road that flies him to Copacabana Beach. But he’s also curious, why did he travel on lesser roads in order to mark the spot of triumph he tastes? “Hey, Shouyou.” 

He asks him while they’re cooling down and Shouyou takes it upon himself to begin stretching his legs as Atsumu hovers above him. “Yeah?” 

“Was there something different about Brazil, that made you leave Japan?” 

Shouyou looks up mid-stretch, almost in thought. “I wanted to travel after high school.” 

Atsumu has the need to laugh, but he won’t. He’s pulled by the magnetic waves of curiosity hanging over Shouyou’s head. “But why Brazil?” 

He grins, sharp and lovely like a thorn’s prickly edge wedges in a cascade of cherry blossoms. “Why not?” 

Perhaps there’s fear, not from Shouyou but it’s Atsumu who’s terrors facade over a heavy smile, clipped mouth to mouth. Fear is a beautiful creature that visits you in your bliss dream, and kisses you like yearning could never. He told you that Shouyou was a dreamer, but you can’t love a dreamer that floats away. Dreamers can’t fly from a chain tackles to the skin they can’t shed, but to shed a skin of triumph, is letting a child wander into the sea. And outcomes the sea is the monster.

Is it monsters that visit you in your sleep? 

*

**MSBY BLACK JACKALS INTERVIEW** ・ _uploaded by @testurose_

_[video description: an older interview from a few months ago featuring Shouyou Hinata and Miya Atsumu answering hot and most-asked questions of the Black Jackals.]_

1,290,346 views・November 21, 2018 

**[Q:** _are you currently in any relationships as of right now?_ ] 

> **Miya Atsumu:** _[Atsumu hesitantly laughs] Nope, nope, not seein’ anyone currently. [he nudges Shouyou] how about you Shouyou?_
> 
> **Shouyou Hinata:** _[he shakes his head] too busy right now, though, I do find this one person that I wouldn’t mind spending more time with._
> 
> **Miya Atsumu:** _Are you in love Shouyou?_
> 
> **Shouyou Hinata:** _[he smiles awfully sweet] maybe._

**#5 Trending: OLD MSBY INTERVIEW** ・ _posted by Sports Weekly_

Resurface of an old interview has begun circulating, is Shouyou Hinata currently dating? 

1.1k Comments 2k Retweets 3k Likes

**Sakusa @sakusakiyoomi**

**@ninjashouyou** This you?

5:18 pm・17 minutes ago

*

“‘Samu, I think there’s something wrong with me.” 

Osamu straight up snorts, laughing at Atsumu through the call. “Yeah that’s a given.” 

“Yer supposed to be supportive. I should’ve eaten you in the womb when I had the chance.” 

There’s a jingle of the door, assumingly from the presence of the new customer entering the shop. “Yer the one who called me first.” Osamu pointed out. 

Atsumu rubs his forehead, this was getting tiring. But as the internet begins to spiral and the upload of an older interview between him and Shouyou were brought to light, he’s starting to worry. Would some internet troll try and dig up more receipts between, last he checked, the video uploaded had almost one million views. The universe was truly in a one fist fight against him. It wanted him to lose. 

He’s starting to overthink, Atsumu over thinks a lot. It’s how he goes about his everyday life. “Shut up. Be a good younger brother an’ help me.”

“Yer on your own ‘Tsumu.” and then there’s a shifting noise of chatter in the background. Atsumu clenches his towel, phone beginning to slip. There was no one else in the locker room, his voice echoes like the vibrations of a seashell, and Atsumu lingers on Osamu’s words.

“I knew our parents should’ve put you fer’ adoption when they had the chance.” 

Osamu’s eye roll is obvious, as he speaks to a customer quickly before returning to Atsumu and his one of many dilemmas. “Good luck, I’ve gotta get to some customers. You can call me later, but please don’t.” and hangs up.

Huh, everyone in the world was out to get him, even his own brother. Atsumu really was just a fool in love. 

*

After he finishes changing out of his practice jersey, he almost runs straight into Shouyou who’s leaning against the building of the sports facility. “Atsumu!” Shouyou calls out. By now, Shouyou would be gone, probably at his bi-weekly pilates class or doing yoga in the private gym at their apartment complex downstairs. 

“Shouyou, why’re you still here?” 

Shouyou smiles, carefree, colliding with the sunset’s perpendicular horizon that winks slanted. “Well, I thought you might want to get a drink after practice.” Atsumu probably blinks, mostly in surprise as Shouyou doubles back, “I mean, only you would like to!” 

Atsumu also blinks a few more times, because he’s in relative shock, and overwhelming joy, exhibit A of Miya Atsumu portraying foolish behavior. “I could go for some boba right now.” he says. 

He brightens, and Atsumu’s heart fragments happily. “Great! There’s a place down the street.” 

This was definitely not good for Atsumu’s heart. And so he suffers. 

The walk to the boba shop is not far, only a block or two away from the sports facility. Atsumu is a gentleman and holds the door out for Shouyou. “What are you going to order?” 

“I don’t drink boba often.” Shouyou admits, craning his neck to see the menu ahead of them. 

Atsumu gasps, “Shouyou, yer missin’ out a lot.” and Shouyou laughs, and rolls his eyes while concentrating on the menu longer. The line is a bit long, as gusts of wind plow in every time the door opens and new customers flood in. 

The boba shop Shouyou recommended is cute, pink and green pastel wallpaper and cute bar stools around the counter and lime green booths scattered spaciously around the shop. It’s comforting, the perfect place Shouyou might spend his afternoons, sipping boba tea occasionally in the window booth. By the time it’s their time to order, Shouyou’s decided what he wants and Atsumu orders for him. “I should be the one to pay, I offered.” Shouyou says, reaching for his wallet. 

Atsumu winks, “I got it.” 

Shouyou reaches for his Orea Milk Tea, as Atsumu grabs the Thai Milk tea. Their hands brush and he ducks away with a quick, “sorry.” 

“We could sit outside!” Shouyou grabs his windbreaker and hulls him over to the outdoor seating. 

Atsumu isn’t really used to being hauled around so much, but he doesn’t mind if it’s Shouyou. The weather is nice, as the warm sun gently baked at his skin. It would probably just be best to burn him into the crisp and save him the suffering of watching how the breeze kisses his curls expertly as they tousle and bounce around when he sits, shakes his boba and takes a long sip. Shouyou inspects him with struggling eyes as the sun hits his cheek with flair and soft spoken lips. 

“You’re staring.” Shouyou says. 

“Am I?” 

“Yeah, you kind of are. Is there something on my face?” 

Nope. just him staring. Like a creep. Totally normal. “Is yer boba okay?” he blurts out instead. Shouyou sits back, stirring his straw around in a daze. 

“It’s pretty good.” and then pauses. “We should take pictures.” There's a lighthearted smile that’s accommodated with his words and Atsumu is very weak in the moment. 

“Okay.” 

*

**SHOUYOU HINATA @ninjashouyou**

_[image description: the first photo is Atsumu and Shouyou holding up their boba drinks together outside against the bounce of the sunlight. The second one is a low quality blurry photo of Atsumu holding a peace sign and holding his Thai Milk Tea.]_

We got Boba!! He didn’t want to be in the photo… don’t tell him I took it ;D

3:57 pm・6 minutes ago

74 Comments 109 Retweets 445 Likes

**hinata @iamtherealshouyouhinata**

awww cute!!

3:58 pm・4 minutes ago

**mackerel @furrylove4ever**

Who’s that in the photo???

3:59 pm・1 minute ago

**honeysuckle @beelieve・** _reply to @furrylove4ever_

I THINK IT’S ATSUMU??!!?

4:00 pm・30 seconds ago

**pie @asstumoo**

_[image attached: zoom in on the second photo Shouyou posted, of Atsumu’s distinct bleach-blonde curls blurry in the light.]_

I think it is… OMG.. ARE THEY GOING ON A BOBA DATE…

4:05 pm・7 minutes ago

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu・** _reply to @ninjashouyou_

HEY.. WHAT THE HELL SHOUYOU I TOLD YOU NOT TO POST THAT???

4:07 pm・2 minutes ago

*

**2013 post- Inarzaki vs. Karasuno High Spring Interhigh Interview・** uploaded by _@oyakudon_

> **Miya Atsumu:** _[standing in front of an interviewer, sweat pouring down his face and towel in hand] Hiya! I see y'all are quick to start the interview._
> 
> **Interviewer:** _that was an amazing game, we’re all breathless by the last point. What do you think of Karasuno? Do you think they were a worthy opponent?_
> 
> **Miya Atsumu:** _[shrugs nonchalantly] it was a fun fight, Karasuno has a good team this year. Especially number 10._
> 
> **Interviewer:** _You mentioned that you will set him one day, do you mean to keep that promise?_
> 
> **Miya Atsumu:** _[ he laughs, staring directly into the camera. His eyes darken for a split second] I meant every word of it._

_[3.2k Comments]_

**rainbowheart** ・20 minutes ago

Woah,,, that felt like ages ago

> **tuxedobro** ・4 minutes ago
> 
> rainbowheart ur so right,, this was like a few years ago.. How did I not know of this interview?

**atsumusexie・** 1 minute ago

Wait.. he’s talking about Hinata… 

> **rose** ・2 minutes ago
> 
> HE IS.. OMG.. HE’S IN LOVE UR HONOR….

**#6 Trending: MSBY Starting Setter Miya Atsumu high school interview resurfaces** ・ _posted by Daily Entertainment_

11: 29 pm・1 hour ago

250 Comments 706 Retweets 988 Likes

**the better miya twin @theonigirimiya**

**@officialmiyaatsumu** hey bro… the ppl need to know.. 

1:09 pm・5 seconds ago

**adriah stan @microsoftxgoogledrive・** _reply to @theonigirimiya_

Is Miya Osamu.. An avid atsuhina shipper??

2:56 am・9 minutes ago 

**the better miya twin** @theonigirimiya・r _eply to @microsoftxgoogledrive_

atsuhina is a terrible name… no comment. 

3:03 am・10 minutes ago 

**adriah stan @microsoftxgoogledrive・** _reply to @theonigirimiya_

HOLY SHIT?? U REPLIED??

3:19 am・20 seconds ago 

*

When Atsumu first meets Shouyou on the court, after high school it’s weird. Perhaps it was the odd feeling of natural occurrences and the juxtaposition of how two forces can align on the end line but both cross centuries for the same prize. The same thrill, the same game. There might’ve been a different motive, what they both seek but do not covet. Atsumu discovers that coveting is overrated, especially when you’ve learned how to spell its name backwards along the stripe of your tongue five times a day but not a sacred mantra or prayer. 

It’s also awkward to see him sitting in the locker room, surrounded by laughter and the fistful knots of shoelace that whip around, he’s not the background noise of it all. And sometimes, he thinks that his teammates know too much. Especially after Shouyou first joined the team. Like Sakusa took the liberty of indulging them all in his secrets and now offer him funny glances whenever he’s in a five feet radius of Shouyou. 

Actually. It is mostly Sakuasa and Inunaki giving him weird looks. Which is extremely as they are a very unlikely and unimaginable duo. Sakusa handles the disgusted grunts, like seeing Atsumu is revolting. Which is also rude, and hurtful because Atsumu considers himself to be a pretty likable guy. But the few volleyball weekly sports magazine articles dedicated on how you can sort of be an asshole that are stashed in the back of your closet, say otherwise. 

So, you can be a likable person, only if you really wanted to. 

Miya Atsumu is pretty likable if Shouyou wastes his time talking to him. And if Sakusa says more than three words strung together in the same sentence. He decides to actually take it upon himself to ask this question, it’ll probably bother him to death if he doesn’t get an answer. 

“Hey Omi-kun. Am I a likable guy?” Sakusa doesn’t bother turning around which Atsumu is sort of used to by now. 

“No.” and then he takes this dramatic, long pause and Atsumu has the urge to poke his forehead to gather his lost attention. “Actually— wait.” and then cracks a fake, Sakusa Kiyoomi-style smile. “You’re the least likable guy on this whole planet.”

“Put a sock in it Omi-kun.” 

“You asked for it.” 

You see there’s actually another problem, it doesn't matter if he’s likable. Because Shouyou probably won’t pay attention to those fine details of the most atrocious parts of Atsumu’s personality as he’s never seen them before, it’s just that… does Shouyou even like him back. 

Inunaki passes a serve perfectly straight into this platform and flashes a crooked grin. As if he’s in on this little secret. It was official, everyone knew except for him. 

*

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu・** _reply to @theonigirimiya_

How in the hell did ppl find this??? This is from years ago??

7:45 am・2 hours ago 

**WORLD WIDE HANDSOME™ @therealshioninunaki・** _reply to @officialmiyaatsumu_

Hmm.. interesting…

7:50 am・3 minutes ago 

**petunia @cavior**

IS INUNAKI IN ON THIS TOO??

8:01 am・1 minute ago 

**luna @mooncat・** _reply to @therealshioninunaki_

NOTICE NE INUNAKI SENPAI!!!

8:10 pm・2 minutes ago 

**haru** **@starysky** ****

anyway.. stan.. inunaki our underrated libero!!

8:20 pm・8 minutes ago 

*

Shouyou offers that they go on a date. Now he does not literally say “Atsumu let’s on a date together,” though that’s up to his imagination. He instead, with the mass influence of Bokuto, decided that the team should pursue another team bonding activity. Still wading in the aftermath of karaoke, Atsumu isn’t sure how he felt. “We should go to a volleyball game!” Bokuto proposes in the middle of practice, while they’re serving. 

Sakusa is the first to oppose, as always, “why watch people play volleyball?” 

“Because it’s fun and exciting, and—” Bokuto grins owlishly, “I might’ve already bought tickets.” 

Shouyou bounces the ball, beside Bokuto, wide eyed and delicacy crumbles in the light of the gym, curling at his eyelashes, thickly lathered with honey. “Would you be interested in going to Atsumu? It’ll be fun,” he says, smiling cruel and benevolent and completely unaware of how much Atsumu suffers when he circumferences around his smile.

He places the ball next to his hip, for it feels like the gym is vibrating, palm static against the zest and rough side of the universe, and Shouyou is a centerpiece. “I suppose I can come.” 

He gathers the spontaneous pieces ravaged by Shouyou’s smile, vivid and velvet but high-pitched that ultraviolet kisses your throat in utter devotion and unrequited. Sakusa interjects, who’s serving far away from them and proudly wears a scowl like he wants to murder. Atsumu almost forgot that they were in the middle of practice. “I will not be going.”

Shouyou laughs, like he knows that’s a lie. Because it is for the most part, despite how much Sakusa admits that he hates them, he actually fits well around the team; reluctantly high-fiving Bokuto and Shouyou after the trio get an impressive kill, going out to team dinners, agreeing to be dragged to every one of Bokuto’s impulsive team bonding activities. “Admit it Omi-kun you really don’t hate us.” Atsumu teases, and the scowl submerges into disgust just for him. He’s absolutely honored. 

“I’ll text you all the details!” Bokuto says, and they continue to serve before Coach Foster or Meian might get on their cases for not practicing and instead making plans. He watches Shouyou, learns how to grow a fool in a pot, become the fool and oh the potted fool becomes a plant and sprouts into a blooming tendril of chaos. Atsumu was a mess. 

And even he knew it himself. 

*

According to Bokuto’s unclear message about the address, they were to meet at seven. It also had to bring extra money for snacks. And was accompanied with a few kaomoji. It was chilly, when he had made it to Kanemi Stadium where he had used the court on a weekly basis for his own games. It was funny, to become the audience for once and not the boy who was never a boy in the first place, eyes penetrating their every move, scanning every play. Boy who was never a boy may be reserved for another tilted crown delivered to the head of an orange, scorching sun who only melts away Mida’s touch. 

There’s a swarmed crowd when he arrives at the doors, Bokuto had dropped off his ticket at his apartment door the afternoon early as he clenches it in one fist and readjusts his mask. Now was the mask a bit…. Extra? Perhaps, but last time he showed his face in the public, unsolicited and unflattering photos of Atsumu snarfing down popcorn at a movie theater with Osamu were released and the internet broke loose. So yeah, better be safe than sorry-- no safe then get clowned on the internet. 

He finds Shouyou in the thick of the crowd, it’s easy like there’s a magnet, always pulling north; if north is Shouyou Hinata then is the declaration of love south? Shouyou wears a black mask pulled over his nose and a Yomiuri Giants baseball cap. “Atsumu.” he says when they reach each other. And there’s this awkward lagging moment, and Bokuto whom was right behind Shouyou emerges and cracks it open: 

“Hey hey! I see we’re all here!” Atsumu glanced around, Bokuto had only worn a pair of brown sunglasses perched on top of his head. He did love to taste the feast of his fans and paparazzi. 

“Where’s everyone else?” 

Bokuto begins counting on his fingers, “unfortunately no one else could come, so I guess it’s just the three of us!” Fucking fantastic, Atsumu thinks. After getting through the admission stands, there’s the incoming lashing thrill of the gym when they first enter. And he remembers, this is not his game to play. Shouyou is clinging to Bokuto trying to secure the best seats in the stands. 

Bokuto had managed to buy tickets to a Japanese Men’s National team game against Brazil, not too shabby, he’s sure he might’ve connections one way or another. Not too bad Bokkun he praises. “Let’s sit over there.” he points to the middle. 

As soon as they take their seats, the cheers go haywire as the buzzer goes off and warm ups begin. There’s the keening sight of hunger in Shouyou’s eyes, and he remembers. He remembers that look. Fuck, he concludes, the fact that Atsumu gently carries these type of details, the memories about Shouyou it must mean something? 

What it meant was that Shouyou had no business looking as ethereal as he did then in the mundane moment of now. The first whistle, groveling for the ball, first instinct as Atsumu can’t decide between can’t being able to keep his eyes away from Shouyou or the game. Who said you had to choose? 

*

Atsumu quickly finds out that he sucks at being in love. 

*

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU @bkoutarou**

_[image description: A selfie of Bokuto, Atsumu, and Shouyou. Bokuto is attempting to wave his hands while holding his phone, Atsumu’s mask is slightly pulled down as he grins mischievously, slightly side eyeing Shouyou who holds up a peace sign and winks happily. They're all sitting in the stands and you can see from the camera angle that Shouyou and Atsumu are smushed close together in the crowd.]_

third wheeling with these two (｀ω´)... go team!!! #volleyball #atsuhina

7:35 pm・7 minutes ago・📍Kanemi Stadium

80 Comments 154 Retweets 622 Likes

**arae @ozyakudon**

*CRIES* I’M IN LOVE.. THEY’RE FRIENDSHIP GIVES ME LIFE!!!

7:40 pm・2 minutes ago

**moonbeam @watermelonbaby・** _replying to @ozyakudon_

I LOVE SEEING THEM TOGETHER...where’s saksua tho :(

7: 42 pm・1 minute ago

**carie @sakusakiyoomifanpage**

Where’s the sakusa kiyoomi content we deserve.. MY BABYYYY

7:45 pm・20 seconds ago

**Sakusa @sakusakiyoomi・** _reply to @bkoutarou_

@officialmiyaatsumu happy to see that I didn’t miss out on anything…

7: 50 pm・4 minutes ago

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu・** _r_ _eply to @sakusakiyoomi_

THE HELL THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN OMI-KUN?? YER THE ONE WHO ABANDONED US..

7:53 pm・1 minute ago

**boykingfisher** @btstan・ _reply to @sakusakiyoomi_

please marry me sakusa kiyoomi. 

7:56 pm・16 minutes ago

*

Atsumu actually could pinpoint when his overall fascination in the manifestation of Shouyou Hinata occurs. It was the second game after his arrival to the team. He’s honestly not entirely sure why he fell in love with him, his aura, his greedy gestures and power hungry mind-set to win. Perhaps they were more alike then either might admit. If it might've been the curve of Shouyou’s back, it’s a constellation mapping to nowhere. But nowhere can be homeward and directed straight to the heart. 

Does it lie there? Where it beats like a throbbing wound, may as well rub salt into the wound. Does Miya Atsumu yearn? Should he have the ability to fall in love, if he steps into the path of fire, will Shouyou be there to follow him? Heaven is no deity’s pride, if we all must be consumed alive, does it consume you? Does it eat you alive? 

Have you, Shouyou Hinata, the boy who was never a boy to begin with ever rise from the concrete and onto the true stage that you write an ode to on your deathbed, and wish huh, maybe one day you will love someone in the way devotion does. GOD. You really want to learn how to love somebody don’t you-- the proper way. 

*

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyatsumu**

Love fucking sucks. 100/10 don’t recommend. 

3: 34 am・10 minutes ago

**the better miya twin @theonigirimiya** ・ _reply to @officicalmiyatsumu_

Tsumu. Why the hell are ya tweetin at 3:30 in the morning. Go to bed. 

3:37 am・5 minutes ago

**redheart @desiredesire** ・r _eply to @officialmiyatsumu_

What’s… going on…

3:40 am・4 minutes ago

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyatsumu** ・ _reply to @theonigirimiya_

Let me be Samu. 

3:44 am・9 minutes ago

*

**MSBY BLACK JACKALS PLAY WITH PUPPIES** • _uploaded by Volleyball Entertainment Monthly_

11: 45 am・4 hours ago・367,123 Views

_[video description: every member is sitting on the green backdrop floor in a circle, as the puppies are released, Shouyou immediately reaches for one nearest and starts cooing softly. Bokuto holds two puppies and begins to reenact the lion king, while at lengths with a swarm of three puppies leaping into his lap. He is reluctant at first. And Atsumu is trying to herd all the puppies into his lap which is failing badly. Inunaki and Adriah are ganging up on one puppy while scratching its belly. Meian and Barnes sit at each side of the circle, gently holding a puppy of their own.]_

> **Q:** _what does everyone do off training days, are there any team bonding activities that occur off the court?_
> 
> **Miya Atsumu:** _[he sets down the puppy and nudges Bokuto, who is still lifting up the two poor puppies, soft expression evident.]_ _Bokkun and Shouyou usually handle all the team bondin’ stuff, and we usually go with it. It’s not like our lives are particularly excitin’._
> 
> **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** _At least for some of us._
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou:** _[he finally sets down the two puppies as they scurry away] yeah! We go to laser tag, team dinners, karaoke, [and he grins] go and follow me at bkoutarou!_
> 
> **Q:** _How do you cool down after rigorous practices?_
> 
> **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Isolation. 
> 
> **Meian Shuugo:** _[Meian rolls his eyes, a small smile lifting his lips as he plays with the nearest puppy] He’s kidding. We usually have small work-outs at the gym and unknotting our muscles from getting too tight._
> 
> **Shouyou Hinata:** _[he giggles, whispering to the puppy in his arms] I like to take long baths! Movie nights after long practices!_
> 
> **Q:** _How does everyone get along with each other?_
> 
> _[Inunaki’s puppy he attempted to sabotage as he leaped out of frame as Adriah ran around in circles trying to return to his seat. Bokuto kisses the sleeping puppy in his arms and Sakusa looks like he really wants to leave_
> 
> **Shouyou Hinata:** _[appears panicked as he frantically looks around] well, volleyball has connected us._
> 
> **Miya Atsumu:** _we’d probably get along even better if he wasn’t so bitter betty over there [and points at Sakusa]_
> 
> _[Now everyone is a mess, there is chaos, puppies are running around and Bokuto is crawling on the floor trying to summon a new puppy into his huge arms]_
> 
> **Meian Shuugo:** _[he stares straight into the camera] to answer your question [Atsumu is giving very hopeless looks at Shouyou who’s cuddling two puppies. Sakusa announces that he is allergic to puppies] we don’t._
> 
> _[camera shuts off]_
> 
> _[PLEASE STAND BY]_

_[1.2k Comments}_

**grimreaper・** 2 minutes ago

The chaos. What is going on.. Whatever it is.. I’m living for it. 

**spacebuns** ・5 minutes ago 

there are tears dripping down my face, holy shit this was gold. 

**ladybugluvr** ・1 hour ago

23:19 Why is sakusa a whole mood? 

> **homeward** ・30 minutes ago
> 
> ladybugluvr frrrr.. I love him tho.. He has my whole heart.. 

**meianfucker** ・1 minute ago

i love my husband. 

**palmtrees** ・19 minutes ago

BOKUTO WITH PUPPIES IS INSTANT SEROTONIN!!!

> **taly** ・3 minutes ago 
> 
> palmtrees did you see the beginning with Bokuto holding the two puppies? It was so cute omgggg 

**hope(less)** ・6 minutes ago

HELLO 18:47…. Did anyone see how Atsumu and Hinata’s hands touch??? Or is that just me..

> **joy** ・4 minutes ago
> 
> hope(less) UR DEF NOT THE ONLY ONE…. I SAW IT TOO.. and 15:21…. The fond look Atsumu gave him while he was talking…

**firebreathingcat** ・4 hours ago

DON’T FORGET THE ICONIC DUO INUNAKI AND ADRIAH.. THEY’RE SO FUNNY HELP--

 **Phantom heart** ・2 hours ago

like this comment if you think atsumu and hinata should kiss. 

703 Likes・109 Dislikes 

_[view 65 replies]_

*

Atsumu is drunk. One to a scale of one to ten drunk, he’s leaning against Sakusa patiently in the hot pursuit for him to pass the appetizers. After the interview fiasco, Meian thought that it would be a good idea for them to get a few rounds of celebratory drinks. Now Atsumu was mumbling under his lips for whatever reason. Meian wanted to get drinks at the counter, and Inunaki and Adriah had escaped to the old pinball machine half-way across the room. 

To be dramatic, he might’ve been drowning in his sorrows. Or drinking for the heck of it, Sakusa shoves off his shoulder not so affectionately which offends ‘drunk’ Atsumu's feelings because he considers them to be friends. Shouyou is laughing once again, which really sucks for him cause he’s constantly suffering in the weight of his heavy laughter. Which can be both blissful and a curse. “Omi-kun, drink with us.” 

“One of us has to be sober.” 

“Party-pooper.” Well now it’s been established that Atsumu is tispy enough to reprimand Sakusa. 

“I think we should celebrate.” Shouyou announces, flushed and rosy cheeks as he lifts his cup. “To us! We do make a pretty good team.” and he smiles, teeth and the disorder of pretty pink lips that ripen under the bar light. 

“To us.” Atsumu mutters, and drinks. 

Shouyou offers to walk him home, which is deemed useful as Atsumu can’t exactly tell his right foot from his left. It’s also helpful because he can’t feel his phone inside his pocket until Shouyou takes it out of his back jean pocket and holds it up. Ah, can you read minds boy wonder, Atsumu pines. This was terrible, absolutely terrible. A wonderfully made disaster. “Thanks,” He says, but the words become syrup dripping past his tongue. 

Boy wonder encased in the glassing of Shouyou Hinata, who is too good for him smiles, and lets Atsumu leans on him while they walk to their apartment complex which is lucky for them only a block away. “Hey Atsumu, I know you’re probably not going to remember this in the morning, but, I have a question.” 

“What.”

Shouyou looks almost taken back by the quickness in his voice, he’s definitely not going to remember this in the morning, “well,” Shouyou starts, stars shine like the pupils that learn to curve the crescents deep inside. “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

Atsumu either wants to kiss him or rip out all his hair if he wasn’t so drunk and Shouyou’s words are starting to become a blur. “l—” _I would like to kiss you,_ he should say. “No, I’m not.” 

“Oh.” Shouyou looks a little lost before they arrive at Atsumu’s door. Shouyou looks gentle, not starlight but beautiful shadows in the dark that suppress against moonlight. “Good night Atsumu.” he says. Don’t go. Maybe there is a light kiss on the forehead, maybe there is nothing and the growing pains trick him. Or maybe nothing is real. God, now that would really fucking suck. 

He was definitely not going to remember any of this in the morning anyway. 

*

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu**

Oh my.. I’m drunk..

Love sucks, kids, don’t try it.

I would like to be loved. 

Can someone kiss me? 

I am an absolute fool. 

1:23 am・9 hours ago

1.2k Comments 1.4 Retweets 3k Likes

**LOVE YOURSELF @windmills** ・ _reply to @officialmiyaatsumu_

HELPLFKSKFJKDF

1: 25 am・9 hours ago

**the better miya twin @theonigirimiya**

We literally just talked about this. 

2:00 am・8 hours ago

**Sakusa @sakusakiyoomi**

Wrong site. 

2:22 am・8 hours ago

**Shouyou Hinata @ninjashouyou**

ATSUMU???

8: 35 am・3 hours ago

 **  
WORLD WIDE HANDSOME™** **@therealinunakishion**

I didn't know that I signed up for twitter premium. 

8:43 am・3 hours ago 

*

Hangover is probably worse than love, no they just might be equal to each other as of right now. As Atsumu wakes up to the pounding alarm of his phone and a caller who doesn’t get the idea that maybe Atsumu doesn’t want to talk to anybody at nine in the morning. But the calls grow persistent and he rolls off his couch that’s bound to sink him further into the cushions unless he gets up. 

“Why the fuck are you callin’ me this early this in the morning?” He croaks out. 

He has the pleasure of hearing Sakusa’s first thing in the day, a spectacular opportunity. Atsumu wakes around his apartment, whipping open the curtains as Sakusa’s voice herds through the receiver, “you’re terrible.”

Atsumu yawns, “not the first time I’ve heard that.” 

“Do you remember last night?” 

It was mostly fuzzy bits and pieces, but the most prominent was Shouyou. Ironic isn’t it? “Not really.”

“Check your phone,” and he does and he tumbles out a messy ‘holy shit’ because what the hell was he thinking about last night? His posts, he quickly deleted them, but there were already thousands of shares, likes, retweets. Luckily they were vague, and just him holding the repertoire of drunkenness and nothing important was posted. 

Atsumu should never drink, or at least be of five feet near an electronic. “Fuck.” 

He could hear the eye roll, the deep sigh in Sakusa’s voice as Atsumu’s phone vibrated with another call. “You should take that, Coach Foster is getting you a PR team. It’s an unanimous agreement.” and hangs up as he slides the answer button to the new caller. 

“Atsumu? It’s Shouyou,” there’s a flood of relief but also fear, oh my, he must’ve seen the string of posts. 

“G’mornin Shouyou.” 

“You must be hungover, I can drop by some hangover remedies that I suggested to Bokuto!” He says cheerfully, almost too cheerful this early in the morning. 

Atsumu did not deserve him, well truthfully he didn’t really deserve anyone but he’ll just leave that in the air. “It’s alright, I don’t wanna waste yer perfectly good saturday.” 

Shouyou’s voice rings like mercified purity, like a mother's lullaby putting an infant to sleep. “It’s no problem truly! I’m coming over!” 

“Lookin’ forward to it Shouyou.” 

“Me too Atsumu.” 

*

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu・** _reply to @theonigirimiya_

Oh fuck. 

9:19 am・1 minute ago 

*

Shouyou arrives at his door, arms full of grocery bags. Atsumu was feeling a little bit better by the time he came over. He wasn’t sure what to do with the revelation that Shouyou was standing in his apartment. It might’ve been shock firstly, and secondly came the slight regret and then finally he got his shit together to properly greet his quest. 

“Thanks for coming.” Atsumu starts with,to which Shouyou waves him off and sets the bags on the counter. 

“It’s nothing really, I knew you weren’t feeling too well so I thought I might be of help!” Shouyou replies, and opens one of the bags. “I thought we could bake!” 

Atsumu snorts. “Bake?” 

Shouyou frowns, “yeah, I thought baking cookies might get rid of the hangover.” And then inspects Atsumu up and down who’s begun cracking open the orange juice in one of the many grocery bags he had brought. 

“I suppose so.” He says, and Shouyou’s grin is not a hurricane, it's tender like loyalty. Atsumu is assigned to mix the ingredients while he eats the fruit that Shouyou has bought. “Do you bake often?”

Shouyou ducks his head a bit as he cracks two eggs, “I tend to bake when I’m stressed. It’s pretty relaxing believe it or not.” He says quickly in defense. Atsumu laughs, and also his heart compsulses and divides into bits and prices as he imagines Shouyou baking cookies, brownies, or melon pan to maybe help ease a hot summer day. 

“Cute.” Is quietly muffled. “I see”. Atsumu then says, trying desperately hard not to crack a smile. He finishes whisking the dry ingredients as Shouyou sprinkles chocolate chips into the batter while Atsumu attempts to try the new kettle Sakusa bought for him a while ago. Boiling water for tea was harder than he thought. He doesn’t really drink hot beverages, but today was the exception. 

“Here let me help,” Shouyou offers as he reaches over to flip the switch that starts the water. He can smell the sun on him, if that was possibly, like remnants of Brazil never left, and morphed with the compass leading to Atsumu’s apartment. 

Shouyou shuffles to put the cookies in the oven, as he finds the freshest tea bags into the hot water when it’s finished. He hands one mug to Shouyou who blinks innocently, orange turns auburn if Shouyou did set a blaze a path of tantalizing fire. And he sparkles. Well that one way to put it. 

Fitting is the best way to describe Shouyou standing along the counter of his kitchen, drinking a cup of tea in his apartment. Like an unfamiliar memory you’re meant to recall. Remember, remember him. 

*

“Let’s post them!” Shouyou suggests once the chocolate cookies are fresh out of the oven. And he’s already reaching for his phone to take a photo. 

“Yer not gonna let me say no, I assume?”

“No.” 

“Fine then, let's take a picture. And it wouldn’t kill you to get my good side this time.” 

“Sure.” And Shouyou laughs that desirable laugh of his that Atsumu has memorized by now, he knows that sound that tastes and sounds like lavender. If only things were so simple. 

*

**Shouyou Hinata @ninjashouyou**

_[image description: Atsumu taking a bite of one of the cookies, the platter in front of him, crumbs falling on his chin. He appears to not have noticed it yet.]_

Baking with @officialmiyaatsumu!! Comment below your favorite cookie ^^ 

10:56 am・39 minutes ago 

98 Comments 188 Retweets 233 Likes

**shouyou’s biggest fan @Ninja123345 •** _reply to @ninjashouyou_

Snickerdoodle!

11:00 am・2 minutes ago 

**moon @saturndevotion**

THEY’RE BAKING TOGETHER THATS SO CUTE!!! I'm soft uwu

11:03 am・22 minutes ago 

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu**

_[image description: Hinata with batter spewed across his face as he’s grinning and making a claw gesture with his hands. It is true that they made a mess, and chocolate chips can be seen in Shouyou's hair.]_

Two can play at this game. 

2:24 pm・2 hours ago 

1k Comments 1.3k Retweets 2.2k Likes 

**WORLD WIDE HANDSOME™ @therealinunakishion・** _reply to @ninjashouyou and @officialmiyaatsumu_

Oh my god. Pls stop flirting on my feed. 

2:35 pm・7 minutes ago 

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu** ・ _reply to @therealinunakishion_

Bite me. 

2:40 pm・1 minute ago 

*

Atsumu is certain of a few things, through the trying times of self-discovery and making an absolute fool out of himself a few times, comes answers. He’s certain that there is something different the occurs in the wings of his heart and soars like a plummeting drop on a roller-coaster and throat in his mouth when he speaks. He gets a whooshing sensation at the bottom of his stomach that greets like butterflies in the spring. 

He’s also not so certain that Shouyou— who is a great mystery but simultaneously the easiest person to read as he clasps his emotions on the hook of his sleeve. But that does not make him weak, no weak is not even close. And at first he despised the feeling, coward away from reality and what’s in front of him. 

It’s easy to grow, once the desires come alive and decide to feast on your vulnerabilities. But that is what it means to human. Oh, Atsumu can finally say it. And it feels good too. Like he’s become free, and won’t seem like the fool whose wise eyes deceived him out of love. Because Atsumu is certain this time. 

*

**LIVE PLAY: BLACK JACKALS STREAM・** posted by @oyakudon 

6:45 pm・1 hour ago・🔴 679,0124 viewing 

_[view current comments]_

**msbycheersquad・** 10 minutes ago 

THIS IS SO INTENSE

> **azalea・** 1 minute ago 
> 
> IKR.. 

**Helen Y.・** 2 minutes ago 

The black jackals are currently leading!!

 **Quinn・** 30 seconds ago 

SAKUSA’S PASS WAS BEAUTIFUL 

**littledemons・** 3 seconds ago 

FINISH THE GAME

_[live video description: Sakusa perfectly passes the ball to Atsumu, and there everyone swings and the ball finds Shouyou as he smashes it past blockers and the ball settles into the deep corner near the end line. Black Jackals have won.]_

**atsumu is cool・** 1 second ago 

OMG!! THEY WON

 **courtney** ・2 seconds ago 

ATSUMU’S LAST SET WAS BEAUTIFUL. HINATA HOLY SHIT. 

**confusedxx** ・4 seconds ago

Wait… what’s Atsumu doing??

 **elmosworld** ・1 second ago

HE’S HOLDING HINATA’S FACE IN HIS HANDS… 

_[live video description: Atsumu reaches over to Shouyou after the final blow of the whistle and the crowd goes wild, as he tugs Shouyou close and kisses him. They’re kissing.]_

**sabea** ・5 seconds ago 

OMG. THEY’RE KISSING. 

**Max F.** ・7 seconds ago 

About time wtf.

*

**Miya Atsumu @officialmiyaatsumu**

_[image description: a photo of hinata sleeping in bed, sunlight streaming gently onto Shouyou’s cheeks. He appears to be shirtless.]_

**Relationship Status:** Taken

Guess I’m gonna be setting him for a while. 

12:31 pm・3 hours ago 

2k Comments 2.5k Retweets 4.1k Likes 

**Sakusa @sakuasakiyoomi** ・ _reply to @officialmiyaatsumu_

Am I supposed to say congratulations?

12:44 pm・15 minutes ago 

**THE REAL BOKUTO @bkoutarou・** _reply to @officialmiyaatsumu_

Pay up @sakusakiyoomi

Also!! Congrats u too :)!!! 

1:00 pm・12 minutes ago 

**Miya Osamu @theonigirimiya** ・ _reply to @officialmiyaatsumu_

So when can I get that promo? 

2:03 pm・5 minutes ago 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! If you finished to the end, I hope this fic made you laugh or at least wheeze at the chaos!! It’s been a while since I’ve written them ahah! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, then I would to hear abt it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> Take care!!


End file.
